deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wassboss/Wonderous Warriors vs Heroic Heroes
Wonderous Warriors: Some of the best warriors fiction and reality has to offer. vs Heroic Heroes: Some of the greatest heroes who fight for what's right. Who is deadliest On the wonderous warriors side its; Prince Dastan: The protagonist of the Prince of Persia games. King Leonidas: The famous leader of the spartans at the Battle of Thermopylae. Legolas: The Great elevn warrior and amazing archer. Ezio Auditore Da Firenze: The main protagonist of the assassin's creed games. King Arthur: The leader of the knights of the round table. On the Heroic Heroes side its; Link: The hero of hyrule and possesser of the trinforce of courage. Omi: The great shoalin monk who specialises in the element of water.. Prince Caspian: The prince of the Narnian Relm. William Wallace: The scottish rebel leader who was determined to free scotland from british rule. Ike: The great warrior who fights for his friends. Prince Dastan.jpg|Prince Dastan Sword of the mighty warrior.jpg|Sword of the Mighty Warrior King Arthur.jpg|King Arthur Excalibur.jpg|Excaliber King leonidas.jpg|King Leonidas Dory Spear.jpg|Dpry Spear Ezio.jpg|Ezio Hidden Blade.jpg|Hidden Blade Legolas.jpg|Legolas Elven Bow.jpg|Elven Bow Link.jpg|Link Master sword.jpg|Master Sword Prince Caspian.jpg|Prince Caspian Crossbow.jpg|Crossbow Ike.jpg|Ike Ragnell.jpg|Ragnell Omi.jpg|Omi Lasso Boa Boa.jpg|Lasso Boa Boa William Wallace.jpg|William Wallace Targe.jpg|Targe Dirk.jpg|Dirk Battle 'Link and Prince Caspian are sitting around a fire, warming themselves on the cold spring night. Caspian tears into a slab of meat while link stares into the master sword, looking at his face in the reflective metal. A nearby tent door slides open, the flaps blowing in the wind, and out steps William Wallace holding his targe in his left hand and a goblet of wine in the other, the red liquid dripping onto the floor below. “Now presenting our great leader Ike” he bellows in a thick Scottish accent as Ike ducks under the tent flaps and steps out into the moonlit clearing. “Thank you William” he says to the Scotsman nodding his head in his general direction. He then strides to a log resting by the fire and plonks himself down in-between Link and Caspian leaving Wallace to sit on the other side of link. “After much consideration i have decided that we will press onto the enemy fortress at dawn” Ike announces his voice echoing through the clearing. “So i suggest you gather your weapons and get some sleep ready for the ambush tomorrow”. Caspian and Link groan as they rise and walk over to their respective tents. ' 'Ike watches them go before turning to face William Wallace. “Say where is our little monk friend i did not see him when i sat down”. “He’s meditating in his tent the wee laddy looked so peaceful i dared not disturb him. Ike chuckles shaking his head playfully. “I had no idea you were so caring. Well then i suggest you inform him of our plans. We don’t want a single member of our party to be unsure of what is happening tomorrow”. Wallace nods his head and strides over to the last remaining tent, yanking the flaps open and stepping inside. Ike slowly rises to his feet, his cape fluttering in the wind. “Well i best be getting some sleep as well after all it’s a big day tomorrow”. He then enters his tent, closing the flaps tightly behind him with a piece of rope. As silence falls over the clearing the moon shines down onto the slumbering heroes, watching them as they wait for the most important day of their lives. ' 'Meanwhile in a large castle King Arthur sits at the round table along with the fellow leaders of the armies he is working with to crush the attacking armies of the hylians, the Greil Mercenaries, the Scottish rebels and Narnian army. “Let me just run over our standings at the moment once more” Arthur says loudly his voice echoing through the huge banquet hall. “Leonidas your Spartans are awaiting orders in north and are ready to fight if necessary”. “My spartans are always ready to fight” leonidas replies his voice heroic and bold with a hint of arrogance. “Good and dastan your troops are situated in the east and legolas your Elven warriors are waiting patiently in the west”. “That is correct your majesty” the two men reply. “My knights are of course awaiting orders in the south and ezio i trust your assassins are ready to be deployed where they are needed”. The hooded man at the foot of the table looks up from his goblet and nods his head before returning to his thoughts. “Good” Arthur replies and stands up from the round table, pushing his chair out behind him. “Well men i suggest we retire to our chambers for the night, we have to be up at the crack of dawn to find Excalibur before the battle. Goodnight gentlemen” and with that the leader of the Knights of the Round Table leaves his fellow generals to their discussions. ' 'The next morning ' 'The four generals stand outside the castle walls on the drawbridge, a chilly autumn breeze brushing over them. Dastan is visibly shaking, the cold English winter a far cry from the warm deserts of Persia. Ezio tightens up his cloak, pulling his hood over his face to shield his face from the cold. Legolas stands proudly next to the siege cannon’s, unfazed by the cold he has quickly grown accustomed too. Leonidas shows no sign of any reaction to the cold weather although he is freezing underneath his bronze armour. The sound of metal boots clanking on a gravel floor slowly grows nearer and nearer until Arthur appears at the drawbridge, covered in full plate armour. “A bit chilly out here isn’t it men” Arthur bellows in a jolly and optimistic voice. “Indeed it is sir much colder than in Sparta” leonidas replies, breaking out of his heroic pose he had been standing in for the past 45 minutes. “Much bloody colder than Persia i can tell you that” Dastan says his voice broken and shivery. Arthur chuckles at this statement before walking towards the woods not far from the castle walls. “From what i have heard Excalibur is somewhere in these woods and it’s our job to find it” Arthur calls out to his men who follow him obediently into the woods. “This shouldn’t be too hard of a task” Arthur announces cheerfully. ' "What could possibly go wrong” Ike and his small band of warriors push their way through the thick bushes of the forest, not cutting them down as they fear this will make a large ruckus. “Don’t forget” ike whispers to his comrades “we have to prioritize on Arthur, he’s the most important member of the enemies seeing as how he is the only one able to draw Excalibur from its stone”. The three nod their heads in agreement but Omi stays focused on the path ahead. “Masters i think i spot a band of warriors up ahead” omi whispers, tugging on Ike’s tunic to grab his attention. “Where” ike replies and the yellow headed monk points towards the cluster of tree’s to his left, just as a man dressed in a white hood and robe parts the branches. “Get down” Ike whispers to his men who all get down onto their knees, Link and Wallace instinctively holding their shield’s out in a defensive stance. The mysterious hooded man steps out from the trees and briefly glances around before gesturing to the rest of the leaders. Out steps two men, one wearing a green tunic and brown boots with a Bow and arrows resting in the quiver on his back and another man in full bronze armour, a spear grasped firmly in his right hand and a large shield held in his other. Ike’s eyes light up as the next man steps though the branches, dressed in full plate armour, their target King Arthur. “That’s our target” he whispers to omi keeping his eyes fixed on Arthur, barely noticing the man who next exits the branches. “Ike” Caspian whispers loudly to Ike who quickly takes his eyes off Arthur to look at the man who kneels besides him. “What is it” Ike asks his voice sharp and snappy. “I think i could take this Arthur guy out from here with my crossbow”. Ike thinks about this for a brief second before nodding his head. Caspian takes his crossbow from where it was slung across his shoulder and silently loads up a bolt. He crawls out from behind the cover of the thorn bush and lines up the crossbow bolt up with Arthur’s head before gently squeezing the trigger, the bolt whistling towards its intended target. Unfortunately the wind pushes the bolt downwards in an arch trajectory and strikes Arthur in the abdomen, doing hardly any damage to the plate armour. However the force in enough to knock Arthur to the ground, alerting the other members of the arthur’s team to Caspian’s position. Legolas immediately notches his bow with an arrow and fires it at Caspian, missing his head by mere inches. Caspian ducks behind cover to load another bolt up and once he is finished he rolls out from behind the thorn bush and firs another bolt as his downed opponent but his lack of aim grants him nothing more than the dull thud signifying that he has struck the trunk of a tree. Legolas notches and fires another two arrows in quick succession, which Caspian narrowly dodges. Caspian realises that he isn’t going to be able to kill Arthur unless he takes out legolas first. Rolling behind cover again he loads up another bolt and rolling back into position fires the bolt at legolas this time, the crossbow bolt whistling past legolas and scraping the side of his arm. Legolas notches three arrows at the same time and sends them shooting from the quiver towards the Narnian prince. Caspian rolls to avoid the first one and jumps out of the way of the second but in this attempt to do so he is struck in the neck with the third arrow. Caspian collapses to the floor the arrow lodged firmly in his throat, clutching his neck to stop the bleeding. Without hesitation legolas peppers his body with 5 more arrows, taking away what little chance Caspian had of surviving. (5-4) “Oh my god” Ike whispers shocked at what he has just witnessed. The rest of the men are equally shocked at what they have just witnessed, a long silence and lack of movement following the event. Ike is the first to snap out of this trance and turns to his men, who soon follow his lead. “Even though we have just lost Caspian and are outnumbered we must continue with this mission. If Arthur gets hold of that sword then this war is as good as lost”. His men nod in understandment. “Omi, i want you to watch them from above if you see a weak link in their group i want you to take full advantage of it”. The small monk nods his head and is soon up into the trees overhead, moving silently through the branches. “Wallace i want you to head back to camp and keep guard there just encase we have to retreat”. “Aye sir” the Scotsman replies and swiftly and silently retreats back to camp. “Link i want you to stay with me, just too see what they do next” Ike whispers to link, who stays motionless but his face shows he has got the message. Ike turns back to look at his adversaries who are huddled up, forming a plan of action. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts